


Study Break

by starlesspappillon



Series: wlwskamremakes [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, hanna tries it, mia just can't resist her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon





	Study Break

Hanna was spread out on her bed on her stomach, books everywhere, papers were strewn across the floor, a calculator in hand, and a pencil in her mouth.  
For the fifth consecutive time in a row, Mia heard her let out a groan followed by a whine, she smiled to herself knowing this was just a tactic for Hanna to get of doing her math and for Mia to help her instead. She'd fallen for it way too many times, and even though she knew exactly what would happen, she attempted to see if she could hold out for longer than the last time. 

"ugh, baabbbyyy" 

Mia pretended to ignore Hanna feeling the urge to help her pretty girlfriend. Mia was seated on the window seat facing Hanna scrolling through her phone, next thing she knew her phone was snatched from her hand and instead, she had a handful of Hanna seated in her lap. A thigh on either side of hers Mia ran her hands from her waist to grip lower pulling Hanna even closer. 

"just couldn't stay away hmm?" 

"you were ignoring me!" Hanna put on her most vicious puppy face, the one she knew Mia could never resist and kissed her.


End file.
